Fatherly Influence by I Agree
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Inu no Taisho dá um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Trad/ Fanfic SessKag em Drabbles .:.
1. Heat

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles **

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_ (Ne, girl, thanks for letting me translate this sessskag. This story is so cute and funny, I guess people will love it :)__  
_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

Calor

Ela não teve a intenção de retirá-la. A coisa apenas ... saiu. Num momento, la estava ela, tentando salvar Inuyasha de seu meio-irmão, no seguinte, tinha a katana Tenseiga em posição de ataque nas mãos.

O coração de Kagome bateu violentamente contra as próprias costelas ao fitar a katana, perguntando-se como havia sido capaz de surrupiar aquela coisa em meio a briga dos dois irmãos. Ela estava longe de ser tão forte quanto eles. Talvez eles apenas tivessem aberto um espaço suficiente para ela passar.

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os dois irmãos fitando-lhe incrédulos. Bem, pelo menos foi capaz de impedir que Sesshoumaru matasse seu irmão mais novo. E antes que pudesse expressar sua própria incredulidade, ou até mesmo um pedido de desculpas, ao calor escaldante fluindo da katana em sua mão, foi inevitável exclamar um grito de dor. O punho da espada estava _queimando-a,_ e por mais que tentasse, não foi capaz de solta-la ao chão.

O calor se espalhou por seu corpo, enviando a cada nervo uma corrente quente, provocando-lhe dor. E finalmente centrando-se em sua cabeça, e, ela foi incapaz de conter a si mesma, quando comceou a arranhar o proprio couro cabeludo na tentativa de fazer aquilo parar. E de repente, o calor tornou-se quente demais e a última coisa que ouviu antes de seu corpo sucumbir por completo, foi o grito de Inuyasha chamando seu nome.

* * *

N/T:

* A traducao de "Fatherly Influence" foi autorizada pela autora I Agree hoje ;D

** Essa colecao de drabbles faz parte da minha **maratona de postagens Janeiro/fevereiro 2013.**

*** Pretendo posta-la ate tres vezes por semana. (mesclando com as drabbles dos outros fandons que pretendo postar tmb: Twlight, Naruto, Inuyasha, Bleach :)

**** Espero que curtam e reviews sao sempre super bem vindas :D


	2. Precious Metals

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Metais Preciosos**

Kagome estava ciente de algumas coisas assim que acordou. Ela estava deitada desconfortavelmente no chão, o local onde a jazia o túmulo de Inu no Taishou; havia também sons que indicavam uma briga e sua cabeça a estava _matando._

- O que diabos aconteceu com ela, Sesshoumaru? - soou a voz estridente de um certo hanyou.

- Por que assume, _irmão,_ que eu tenho algo a ver com isso? - soou a resposta suave, embora a voz do yokai não tivesse soado tão calma como antes. - Essa e a katana do nosso _pai._

Gemendo em frustração, Kagome sentou-se, esfregando as têmporas para aliviar a dor de cabeça, piscando algumas vezes, tentando afastar essa sensação que a deixava grogue.

A coisa fluffy como seda ante de si a fez congelar, a dor de cabeca esquecida em vista aquela forte e implacável aura tomando conta de si. Kagome olhou para cima e quase pulou de susto ao fitar um Sesshoumaru carrancudo lhe fitando de volta. Ah, ele iria _matá-la._

Mas a expressão em seu rosto mudou rapidamente para uma de surpresa. E nao mais que um segundo depois, Kagome se encontrou pendurada pela frente de seu uniforme escolar, até a altura dos olhos de um certo daiyoukai. A moca se encolheu quando uma garra delicadamente tocou-lhe o canto de seu olho direito.

_- A cor do sol._

* * *

N/T:

* Galerinha, eu to feliz de ter gente curtindo FI. Arigatou pelos coments :D

** Amanha teremos mais de "A 1000 tales" ;D


	3. Sanctuary

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Santuário**

Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para o espelho.

Kagome agachou em frente à fogueira, seu espelho de bolso seguro nas mãos. Assim que saíram do túmulo de Inu no Taishou, ela havia encontrado sua mochila amarela e pegou o espelhinho de dentro, não querendo acreditar nos irmãos - ou mesmo em Myouga - naquelas palavras sobre algo estar errado com seu olho. A íris do olho direito havia tomado uma tonalidade áurea, a mesma dos dois irmãos Inu, mas no formato da iris demoníaca do irmão mais velho.

Seus dedos traçaram um caminho invisível sob o local e, ao fitar para baixo, viu a presa forjada em seu colo. Mas o que foi que acabou de acontecer?

- Você ira vir para a minha fortaleza.

Sua cabeça moveu imediatamente, olhos arregalados em surpresa, mas foi Inuyasha que gritara em seguida.

- O que diabos ha de errado com você? - rosnou o hanyou. - Esteve tentando nos matar pelas últimas horas e agora exige que vamos pacificamente ao seu maldito castelo e que acreditemos que vamos _sobreviver_ depois disso? Eu não sou idiota Sesshoumaru.

A expressão no rosto do irmão mais velho não mudou. - É o único lugar onde tera respostas.

- Como diabos sabe disso?

- Nosso Pai partilhou todos os seus segredos com a minha mãe.

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou pelos coments :D


	4. Voices

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Vozes**

Tudo o que ela queria era dormir. Realmente. Ja havia tido coisas estranhas demais para apenas um dia. Dia… Ja era praticamente noite.

Kagome esfregou os olhos, inclinando-se contra o dragão de duas cabeças de Sesshoumaru, tentando encontrar a posição mais confortável. Os dois irmãos tinham lutando por mais de seis horas a fio e pelas duas primeiras, ela gritou ate ficar rouca tentando detê-los. Depois de sua carranca horrível ter sido ignorada, considerou-os como uma causa perdida e fez amizade com Ah-Un. Caramba, até tentou ser amigávell com Jaken, mas ele não queria ter relações com um 'humano imundo' como ela. Bem, depois de pisotea-lo ela realmente não poderia culpá-lo por pensar assim.

A jovem suspirou, puxando um pouco a blusa, tentando tirar aquelas fluidos gosmentos de sua pele, ao mesmo tempo tentando não saber exatamente _o que_ aquilo realmente era. Nunca se sentira tão suja em toda sua vida.

_"Talvez deva ir tomar um banho."_

Sim, isso parecia uma boa idéia. Depois de estar nas entranhas de um cadáver de Inu enorme, isso era o minimo a se fazer. Então, novamente, ela teria que interromper a briga dos dois irmãos infantis para pedir que lhe mostrassem a direção certa, porque ela simplesmente nao saberia faze-lo sozinha.

_"O dragão deve saber onde deve levá-la._ _Traga-o junto consigo."_

Kagome fitou Ah-Un, perguntando-se mentalmente ele estaria disposto a guiá-la a um local seguro onde pudesse se banhar.

Mas então outro pensamento, um pensamento muito perturbador, cruzou sua mente.

Que diabos era aquela voz que cismava em falar dentro de sua cabeça. E por que ele estava rindo agora?

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou pelos coments :D


	5. General

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**General**

_"Não se preocupe, eu não vou te morder._ Afinal de contas,_ não tenho dentes"._

Kagome pôs-se de pé em um instante, olhos arregalados fitando o nada enquanto ouvia a voz alegremente divertindo-se em sua própria cabeça. Vagamente ouviu os sons de luta ao longe e seu nome ser chamado em plena preocupação.

- Uh, o qu-quem é você? - perguntou em voz alta, a voz trêmula de medo.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e gentilmente a sacudiu, - Kagome ... sou eu, _Inuyasha_, lembra?

Ela o afastou em irritação e aquela voz em sua cabeça riu. "_Não seria divertido apenas lhe dizer._ _Você tem que adivinhar quem eu sou."_

Aquela voz estava arruinando seu cérebro, lendo suas lembranças, ate mesmo as historias mais antigas, que ela sequer lembrava. Aquilo iria lhe deixar louca, nada fazia sentido. Havia um demônio em seu cérebro?

_"Vamos la, criança._ _Não é tão difícil assim._ _Vou te dar uma dica: Eu fui um grande general "._

Seus olhos arregalaram para alem do impossível. - Taishou-sama?

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou pelos coments :)


	6. Fault

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Culpa **

_"Isso não está acontecendo",_ parecia um mantra constante agora.

Mesclando-se ao riso profundo em sua cabeça, as reivindicações de Inuyasha e Jaken finalmente a tinham deixado louca - o que ela não estava negando - e o olhar contemplativo que Sesshoumaru lançou em sua direcao fez Kagome repetir as palavras uma e outra vez. Afinal, isso _não poderia_ estar acontecendo. Inu no Taishou, _pai_ de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, _não poderia estar dentro de sua cabeça._

"Isso realmente não está acontecendo."

_'Por que não?'_ Perguntou a voz curiosa em sua mente.

"Cale-se!" pensou furiosamente; um grunhido gutural, sem saber, escapando de seus lábios. "Isso é tudo culpa sua!"

_'Mesmo?_ _Eu já não tenho corpo._ _Bem, a menos que conte com o seu, o qual estou_ muito _contente de compartilharmos, devo dizer.'_

Kagome ignorou tanto o elogio quanto o arrepio horrorizado que lhe correu pela espinha. "Como não é sua culpa? Aquela e a _sua maldita_ katana!"

_'Foi você quem a puxou do pedestal, criança.'_

Ela gemeu, puxando as pontas dos próprios cabelos em plena frustração. "Cale a boca."

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou pelos coments :)


	7. Runt

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Runt**

Sesshoumaru não gostava de mistérios. Mistérios implicava que havia um aspecto de uma situação do qual ele não conhecia. E esta era uma impossibilidade, ou o mais próximo do remoto possível. Sesshoumaru caçava o conhecimento e poder como um alimento devorado por um homem faminto; não havia um assunto do qual era ignorante.

No entanto, a possesao de seu pai sobre essa garota, Kagome, era um mistério.

O general Saitou das Terras do Oeste tinha voluntariamente dado a vida por seu filho mais novo. Ele deveria ter ido pacificamente para o outro mundo. Em vez disso, o espírito do Inuyoukai estava nessa menina e Sesshoumaru não sabia por que, nem como se livrar da presença de seu pai novamente.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste reprimiu um grunhido ao ouvir seu irmão e aquela garota brigando novamente.

- Então você está dizendo que… meu pai está na sua cabeça? - Inuyasha perguntou lentamente.

Conteve a necessidade de arrancar as orelhas do hanyou. Exatamente quantas vezes precisava ouvir a mesma coisa para que a informação penetrasse-lhe o crânio?

- Pela centésima vez, Inuyasha, _sim._ Pelo menos ele está afirmando ser o seu pai.

- Mas isso não é possível. - o hanyou argumentou, - O velho está morto!

- Existem feitiços, - Sesshoumaru interveio suavemente, sem saber o quão mais seria capaz de segurar-se ate avançar e arrancar as cordas vocais de seu meio-irmão mais novo. - E meu Pai era vaidoso o suficiente para tentar possuir_ uma_ vida através de um de nós.

Houve um curto silêncio misericordioso enquanto ambos absorviam a nova informação, ate que Kagome, de repente, ficasse sem fôlego e levasse as mãos a boca.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estreitaram, - Do que meu Pai me chamou?

A menina corou sombriamente, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele franziu o cenho, flexionando as garras ameaçadoramente.

- Ah, tudo bem. - sussurrou, tentando parecer humilde, - Ele disse que você é um nanico imprestável e deveria te-lo sufocado quando teve a chance.

- ... Hn.

Bem, havia formas de acabar com isso. Ele poderia matá-la. Isso o faria livrar-se de seu pai novamente, certo?

* * *

N/T:

* Amanha teremos mais Sesskag ;D


	8. Calm

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Calma**

* * *

- Inuyasha, acho que talvez a gente deva ir com Sesshoumaru pra casa dele.

Kagome se preparou para mais uma torrente de gritos, segurando a Tesaiga em seus braços como uma tábua de salvação. Ele tinha sido tão inflexível sobre irem para a fortaleza de Sesshoumaru que ela soube de imediato que ele recusaria a ideia.

No entanto, o hanyou apenas se virou para fita-la, sem dizer qualquer palavra. Parecendo pensativo.

Suas bochechas tornaram-se um vermelho brilhante, falando rapidamente antes que ele pudesse retrucar. - E-eu quero dizer, sempre estive viajando enquanto estou aqui nessa Era. E agora há um demônio dentro da minha cabeça, falando comigo e que afirma ser seu pai. Entao não sei o que fazer e Sesshoumaru parece ter _alguma_ idéia para ajudar. - Inuyasha suspirou e abriu a boca, mas ela continuou, querendo que ele entendesse seu ponto. - Se você sabe de alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa,_ então estou toda a ouvidos. Só quero esse cara fora da minha cabeça.

Entao, a garota ficou em silêncio, sabendo que se falasse mais alguma coisa, iria começar a chorar.

_"Tenha calma, crianca._ _Nada de ruim vai te acontecer."_

'Assim diz o causador de todo esse problema.'

Inuyasha a fitou um pouco mais antes de virar-se novamente. - Sim, nós vamos com Sesshoumaru.

Ela abriu um sorriso e a vontade de abraçá-lo reinou. - Obrigada.

* * *

N/T:

* Amanha tem mais de "A 1000 tales" ;D

* Domo pelos coments :)


	9. Home

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Lar**

* * *

Ela não sabia quanto tempo ja estavam viajando, mas Kagome realmente queria parar agora.

Cansada, moveu-se em cima de Ah-Un, que gentilmente permitiu-lhe descer ao chão. Era um milagre não ter dormido ate agora. O sol ja havia desaparecido ha várias horas, o que significava que ficara mais de um dia inteiro sem descanso. E privação de sono era realmente algo ao qual nao gostava de lidar.

Mais irritante ainda era ter que carregar uma maldita presa de Inu a tiracolo. Nenhum dos irmãos queria sequer tocar em Tesaiga, com receio de receber de presente uma voz irritante dentro de seus cabeças, a mesma que continuava cantarolando de forma estúpida em seu cérebro. Era quase irônico também. Ambos lutaram com unhas e dentes pela Katana e agora estavam tratando o legado de seu pai como se fosse um objeto contaminado.

E era.

_"Eu não sou uma contaminação, criança. "_ Avisou a voz em sua cabeça, mas ela o ignorou, o cansaço tomando o melhor de si. Kagome sequer conseguia _pensar em_ quaisquer insultos a fazer a ele. Que lamentável.

- Chegamos.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça mediante ao anúncio repentino de Sesshoumaru.

Uma parede de pedra enorme aparecera diante de si; cheia de pedras e metais preciosos entalhados. Âmbar combinando com os orbes dos yokai caninos, rubis representando estrategicamente sangue derramado em batalha. O muro era, obviamente, uma forma de intimidar os inimigos e intrusos, mas ao mesmo tempo para impressionar olhares curiosos. No entanto, apesar de imponente e terrivelmente lindo, o muro não foi a visão mais deslumbrante do dia.

Alto no céu, obscurecido por nuvens volumosas, havia um castelo japonês tradicional.

- É lindo. - Kagome sussurrou.

A criatura em sua cabeça retumbou em acordo. _'Estamos em casa.'_

* * *

N/T:

* Ah cara, Inu Taichou e muito fofo. *aperta forte*

** Terca-feira teremos mais de "A Thousand drabbles"

*** Domo arigatou pelos coments. Muito fofos mesmo :D

**** A bonitona Babb me lembrou uma coisa importante. Eu esqueci de avisar: F.I e cannon. E uma especie de "reescritura" do enredo de Inuyasha (desde o primeiro cpt).


	10. Absent

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Ausência**

* * *

O interior do castelo era tão bonito como o exterior e Kagome teve que resistir à tentação de explorar cada canto do mesmo.

Não somente se perderia, mas tinha certeza de que o Lorde do Oeste não iria apreciar a ideia de ter uma humana vagando em sua casa.

Kagome esfregou os olhos, cansada, enquanto observava Sesshoumaru aspirar fundo, como se testando o ar. Ouviu-o soltar um "hn" e começar a retirar a propria armadura.

- Minha mae esta fora. - informou, quando algumas empregadas sairam do nada para ajudá-lo.

Ao seu lado, Inuyasha rosnou em irritação enquanto o inuyoukai riu dentro de sua cabeça. - Quando ela vai voltar?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o meio-irmão. - Eu não sou o guardião da minha mãe.

- Keh.

O senhor da casa fez um gesto para duas das empregadas aproximarem-se. - Preparem dois quartos. - Elas se curvaram e saíram correndo imediatamente.

- Eu não preciso de espaço, - resmungou Inuyasha, - só quero respostas.

- Minha mãe ficara fora por provavelmente semanas. - Sesshoumaru nivelou o olhar com o de seu irmão mais novo. - Mas ainda assim, você está convidado a dormir_com os serviçais._

* * *

N/T:

* Amanha teremos mais de "A 1000 tales" ;D

** Arigatou pelos recadinhos ;D


	11. Dream

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Sonho  
**

* * *

Acordara ao som de um Inu daiyoukai muito aborrecido, para não mencionar irritado. Ouvindo Saitou resmungar e suspirar o tempo inteiro, Kagome perguntou-se se era possível esmagar a cabeca do ser dentro de _sua_ cabeça.

Esfregando os olhos sonolentos, a sacerdotisa tentou ignorar o demônio em sua mente quando ele começou a reclamar novamente.

_"Como você pode dormir por tanto tempo assim? Vocês humanos dormem suas vidas inteiras. "_

Kagome olhou para fora da janela, gemendo baixinho ao perceber que o sol mal tinha nascido. 'Você e um idiota! Eu estava dormindo!'

_"Esse era o problema."_ Disse, como se ela fosse uma criança.

Kagome rosnou e jogou as cobertas sobre a cabeça, determinada a voltar a dormir, apesar dos protestos de Saitou.

_"C-cri-aaaaaanca",_ resmungou irritantemente, _'Você já está acordada! Vamos fazer algo produtivo agora. Eu sei! Vamos tomar um banho! "_

Ela resmungou, enroscando-se ainda mais sob os cobertores.

A voz em sua cabeça suspirou dramaticamente, _"Otimo. Você estava tendo sonhos interessantes de qualquer maneira. "_

A sacerdotisa bocejou, - … Você pode ver meus sonhos também? - perguntou como quem nao quer nada.

_'Sim. Espero que o próximo seja mais lascivo que esse. E ate que vocês humanos têm uma imaginação mais criativa do que lhes dava crédito!"_

Kagome estava de pe em um instante. - Banho, né!

* * *

N/T:

_* Oh oh, esse Inu! Viram so a "chantagem emocional" que ele fez com a nossa heroina?! Coiadinha! ahahaha_

_** Flores, arigatou pelos coments ;D_

_*** Arigatou a Neko Sombria pelo presentinho fofo Sesskag! :))_


	12. Royal Bath

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Banho de rainha**

* * *

Era estranho estar no palácio de Sesshoumaru sem ser uma prisioneira.

Em vez disso, ela estava vagando pelos corredores de sua casa sem sua permissão.

Kagome virou um corredor, seguindo a direcção que Saitou lhe informara, perguntando-se se realmente deveria ouvi-lo. Quem sabia onde ele a estava levando? Poderia estar enviando-a para o calabouço!

Sem mencionar o fato de que se Sesshoumaru a encontrasse explorando seu castelo, provavelmente a estrangularia.

_"Chegamos"_ Saitou disse de repente, _"a porta à sua esquerda."_

Respirando fundo e rezando para que não estivesse invandindo a privacidade de ninguem, Kagome abriu a porta.

Espiando curiosa, teve de reprimir um suspiro.

Passando pelas portas do banheiro mais luxuoso que já vira em sua vida. O banheiro real, grande e todo esculpido em que parecia ser mármore; era o mais luxuoso que já tinha visto, até mesmo em sua própria Era!

Ela entrou, suspirando melancolicamente em vista a extravagância do local, passeando os dedos pela cortina de seda. - É lindo, eu realmente posso usá-lo?

_"É claro, duvido que alguém o esteja usando ultimamente._

Ela franziu o cenho. Como poderia ser? Aquilo era simplesmente tão maravilhoso!

_"Eu o construí para Izayoi"._

Seu coração derreteu-se, 'Oh, que fofo'.

_"Agora, vamos ficar pelados!"_

Os sentimentos acolhedores se difundiram imediatamente e ela praticamente gritou em sua mente. 'Pervertido!'

* * *

N/T:

_ahaha cara, esse papai do Inu e uma figura. O cara e um hentai mesmo! hahaha_

_Meninas, arigatou pelos coments :)_

_Voltamos com as sesskag drabbles ainda essa semana (e, daqui uns 10 dias, +/-, trago Twisted hearts pra gente ;D)_

_Bjitos :))_


	13. Reason

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Razão**

* * *

_'Eu não quero me intrometer na sua vida, sabia.'_

A voz calma e suave soara tão diferente da qual estava acostumada a ouvir vindo de Saitou-sama, que Kagome não pode deixar de fazer uma pausa.

"Então ... você não queria fazer nada disso?"

_'Oh, eu queria._ _Não me entenda mal._ _No entanto, odeio ter descido tao baixo apenas para cumprir meus objectivos.'_

Ela suspirou interiormente, esfregando a toalha no braço, fazendo um esforço para não olhar para baixo enquanto limpava o suor e sujeira de seu corpo.

Kagome descobriu da maneira mais difícil, que o daiyoukai em sua cabeça somente podia ver _tudo o_ que ela via.

"É ... _você está_ realmente sofrendo." Encostou-se na banheira, fitando o teto. "Por que faz isso? Por que não vai embora simplesmente?"

_'Eu vou, mas por enquanto isso é impossível._ _Deixei minha vida e filhos cedo demais._ _Eu preciso ajudá-los, mesmo que seja através de você. '_

Kagome piscou, considerando as palavras do general cão falecido.

Ela realmente poderia acreditar nele?

Seu filho realmente era a razão pela qual seu espírito voltara?

Aquilo parecia quase como um ato dissimulado, algo que viria diretamente de um filme.

Além disso, ela não tinha realmente conhecido um demônio que pensava em outros além de si mesmos. Por que este seria diferente?

Ainda assim ... Saitou parecia estar falando a verdade, parecia que realmente queria ajudar seu filho.

Entao, a garota suspirou, "Bem, Inuyasha realmente precisa de um modelo de pai, mas você acha que ele vai _me_ ouvir?"

_'Não, não é de Inuyasha que estou falando._ Mas sim de _Sesshoumaru'._

* * *

N/T:

* Oh oh oh, galera, ta vendo, um pouquinho das intenções do papai Inu esta se revelando pra gente. Agora, cara, "os planos do arco da velha" que ele esta bolando... deus, sao hilários! Acho que as senhoritas vao adorar :D

** Arigatou pelos reviews :D

*** Amanha teremos mais de a 1000 tales :)


	14. Seek

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **ate 2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Busca**

* * *

Ele não tinha muita experiência com mulheres humanas.

Todas pareciam fugir gritando quando o viam.

Não que ele se importasse, mas sim, o encorajava.

Ele era um daiyoukai poderoso, elas _deviam_ remover suas presenças repugnantes de perto de si.

Sendo que a fuga sempre vinha acompanhada com um _bônus barulhento._

Mas esta _Kagome,_ uma garota humana e franzina, não tinha medo dele. Isso era quase um insulto. Ela continuava vagando por sua casa sem sua permissão. Isso era _definitivamente_ um insulto.

Sesshoumaru resmungou baixinho para si mesmo, seguindo o cheiro daquela humana, perguntando-se o que diabos poderia te-la guiado a _esta_ seção da mansão. Apenas as empregadas vinham aqui nos últimos 100 anos. Talvez fosse a influência de seu pai.

O cheiro dela finalmente se tornou mais forte, vindo por trás de uma porta pela qual nao cruzara fazia tempos.

Oh, não. Ele não cruzaria _tal _porta.

Fazendo uma nota mental para castigar a menina depois, Sesshoumaru se virou e foi embora.

- Oi, cretino!

Mais uma vez, rosnou, virando-se apenas uma fracao para enviar um olhar mortal para o meio-irmão.

Inuyasha permanecia alheio a sua ira. - Você viu a Kagome?

Lentamente, o Lorde do Oeste piscou, então deu de ombros mentalmente, apontando para a porta ate onde seguira-lhe o cheiro. - Creio que ela esteja naquele quarto.

Imediatamente, o hanyou foi até a porta indicada e Sesshoumaru esperou, em antecipação, ao ver a porta ser aberta. - Oi, garota, você é estúpida ou o que?!

Um grito estridente encheu o ar, mas em vez de objetos serem lançados no hanyou, como o Lorde do Oeste assim o esperava, a jovem sacerdotisa que jazia dentro do enorme banheiro, apenas gritou uma palavra:

- OSWARI!

Sesshoumaru observou, com certo espanto, como o hanyou caiu no chão, dragado para baixo violentamente por um rosário simples.

Sorrindo de canto, ele se aproximou de sua forma estatelada ao chao.

- E este Sesshoumaru que pensava _que ela_ fosse _sua_ cadela.

* * *

N/T:

_* Galera, estao curtindo? Sesshoumaru se diverte com as maluquices desses dois ne ;D_  
_** Flores, estou ficando tao feliz. Mais leitores estao curtindo sesskag... Isso me deixa muito satisfeita pelas "escolhas de projeto". _

_*** Nhamm, domo arigatou pelos comentarios. Serio, eles muito me motivaram a adiantar a postagem de hoje. Novamente, obrigada :D_


	15. Superiority

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: **ate 2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

******Superioridade**

* * *

- Entao esta é a humana que diz ter seu pai em sua mente?

Kagome enviou uma carranca ao youkai que Sesshoumaru disse ser seu assessor.

Ele a fitou de cima abaixo, os olhos pousando brevemente sobre o único olho dourado da garota, mas a isso, não fez qualquer comentário.

Ela o observava observa-la, como se sua presenca nao fosse nada, apenas uma _coisa._ Isso a irritou, mas Kagome não podia dizer nada ainda.

Este homem... esse youkai poderia conhecer uma forma de _consertar sua cabeça_.

_"Ele não vai."_ Saitou cantarolou seguro de suas palavras. _"E se ele soubesse, não se atreveria a me erradicar do mundo dos vivos."_

- A humana pode estar mentindo, Milord. - Ouviu-o dizer em seu tom superior. E ela o ignorou em favor de Saitou-sama.

'O que quer dizer?'

_"Eu sei de algumas …coisas sobre o Conselheiro Masato._

Um brilho cintilou em seus olhos, e ela apenas poupou um olhar ao youkai que estava tentando convencer Sesshoumaru de que ela era uma mentirosa.

- É mesmo?

* * *

N/T:

_* Galerinha, estao curtindo? ;)_

_** Cara, o proximo sera bem divertido. Vcs nao fazem ideia dos segredinhos sujos sobre Masato-san que Saitou estara prestes a revelar. :)_


	16. Dirty

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

******Sujeira**

* * *

Sesshoumaru soube instantaneamente quando a sacerdotisa ficou de mau humor e sabia que seu pai tinha algo a ver com tal.

Quando ele estava vivo, Saitou nunca permitira ser insultado, e imaginou que tal comportamento não mudaria, mesmo que estivesse em outro corpo.

Sesshoumaru so poderia descreve-la como um retrato, com os mesmo traços de personalidade que estranhamente lembravam-lhe o pai. Eles provavelmente iriam esmigalhar em pedaços Masato e sua estupidez. Não que realmente os culpasse por tal. Masato _estava_ sendo um tolo, sequer usara o faro para notar a mudança sensível na atmosfera. Pela mudança no cheiro da miko, Sesshoumaru sabia que a sacerdotisa não acreditava que ele havia sido convencido de sua palavra.

Assim, quando um sorriso predatório fez-se nos lábios da garota (como um ser humano poderia ser predatório?), Seshoumaru quase sentiu pena de Masato.

- Oh, Masato-san. - Kagome chamou-o em uma voz monótona.

A cabeça do Yokai virou-se para fita-la em toda sua altivez, e Sesshoumaru perguntou-se se deveria fazer algo para intervir. Ele não queria se queimar se essa menina estivesse prestes a utilizar um daqueles golpes de sua energia purificadora.

- Masato-san. - continuou. - Saitou-sama diz que se você me der mais dores de cabeça, ele vai contar a todo mundo sobre aquela época que que você adorava visitar aquele bordel e ficou com aquela garota que , na verdade, era o porteiro.

Masato ficou tenso e, após um breve silêncio, virou-se para Sesshoumaru. - Talvez devêssemos acreditar na palavra dessa garota.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Você tentou seduzir um homem? Eu nunca soube que suas preferências tendiam para esse lado.

Kagome sorriu maldosamente, - Ah, e Masato-san ... Lembra-se aquela vez ...

* * *

N/T:

_* Galerinha, estao curtindo? _

_** Cara, Saitou e Kagome formam uma turminha da pesada, hein ;)_

_*** Semana que vem teremos Twisted Hearts._


	17. Saved

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

******Salva**

* * *

Apesar das muitas horas de reunião com os membros do conselho, discutindo a situação de Saitou-sama usar-se da Tessaiga para 'transferir-se' para a tal Miko, eles sequer haviam chegado perto de uma explicação plausível. Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru não tinha pensado que nenhum deles fosse digno de saber de seus planos pessoais...

Kagome suspirou, fitando ao redor do local, desejando simplesmente sair dali. Ela estava entediada, não havia sido solicitada sequer uma vez, e quando a fitavam, sempre davam-lhe "aquele olhar". Se sua presença nao era necessária, então por que estava aqui?

Sem mencionar que Saitou estava rindo alto dentro de sua cabeça. O que era horrível, porque se ao menos estivesse conversando mentalmente consigo, teria alguém para se distrair.

Como Sesshoumaru conseguia aguentar essas reuniões tao chatas? ... bem, nao era de se admirar que o daiyokai estava sempre tao mal-humorado!

Disfarçadamente deu uma olhadela para o Lorde das Terras do Oeste e teve que reprimir um sorriso.

Para um demônio com sua expressão sempre ilegível, ele certamente parecia tão entediado quanto ela. Na verdade, em seus olhos cor do sol havia aquela expressão que dizia "la la la" e que claramente mostrava que ele sequer estava prestando atenção nos outros da sala.

No entanto, para provar que ele sempre se mantinha atento a tudo ao redor, seus olhos dourados encontraram os dela, e Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

Kagome sorriu esperançosa.

O Senhor do Oeste a fitou por um momento, e em seguida levantou-se.

Os conselheiros ficaram em silêncio mortal.

- Vocês continuam sem a nossa presença.

O sorriso de Kagome tomou um tom brilhante, enquanto saia da sala de reunioes junto ao inu daiyoukai.

Finalmente.

* * *

N/T:

_* Pintou alguma "simpatia" entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome? Oh oh oh_

_** Meninas, arigatou pleos comments e sim, Twisted Hearts esta confirmadissima para essa semana que vem ;D_


	18. Merely

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

******Meramente**

* * *

Parecia que a fofoca rolava solta pelas Terras do Oeste e isso provara que essa Era não era muito diferente que a sua.

Os boatos corriam rapidamente, de forma quase instantânea, praticamente todo mundo parecia saber do retorno do Inu Taishou Saitou-sama, através de nada menos que por meio de uma simples garota humana.

Kagome rapidamente encontrou-se sendo o centro das atenções, sendo questionada por membros céticos do Conselho de Sesshoumaru, e evitada por alguns mais supersticiosos, que segundo Saitou, sempre se sentiram intimidados pelo ex Macho Alpha.

"Intimidados por _você?"_ De alguma forma, com essa atitude quase despreocupada por parte do Taishou-sama, Kagome realmente nao pusera muito credibilidade no Inu yokai.

Um rosnado baixo soou em sua cabeça e ela sabia que o tinha irritado, talvez ate mesmo alem da medida.

_"Não me me subestime, crianca._ _Eu matei mais humanos que você possa imaginar. "_

Uma imagem de pessoas sendo massacradas como sardinha em lata veio à mente da garota, mas ela afastou-a para longe.

"Uh huh. Claro, Saitou-san." Pensou, encorajadora.

Outro rosnado, mais alto desta vez, soou em sua mente e Kagome poderia jurar que seu interior agitou-se de alguma forma. _'Não me pressione!'_

Ela revirou os olhos ao passar por outro grupo de curiosos sobre o Inu youkai. " Mas mudando de assunto. O que _exatamente_ você pode fazer enquanto estiver dentro da minha cabeça?"

Silêncio respondeu sua pergunta e ela sorriu triunfante.

"Era isso o que eu pensava."

* * *

N/T:

_* Nah, realmente, o que ele poderia fazer, hein? Hmmmmm._

_ ** Bem, flores, eu trouxe mais outro pra gente :)) - logo logo teremos TH tmb :)_


	19. Maniacal

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Maníaca**

* * *

'Ei, Saitou-sama, onde fica a cozinha? Estou morrendo de _fome._' Kagome pos a mao sobre a barriga, desejando que ela parasse de roncar.

O riso do InuYokai retumbou em sua cabeça. _'Crianca esquisita._ _Jovens como você precisam comer mais vezes.'_

Internamente rosnou e depois de rir às custas dela, Saitou a guiou até onde poderia encontrar comida.

Kagome se viu na frente de uma porta pela qual passara pelo menos três vezes e interiormente amaldiçoou o Taishou. Ele sabia que ela estava procurando por algo para comer e simplesmente não lhe disse onde encontrar!

_"Isso é porque esta cozinha está cheia de youkai._ _Eu não sabia que estava pronta para encontrar tantos juntos. "_

Ela deslizou a porta e espiou o que havia dentro. E congelou quando muitos olhares se voltaram para si.

_"Não tenha medo",_ Incentivou Saitou, _"Fique confiante."_

Mentalmente encolhendo os ombros, Kagome sorriu vitoriosamente e puxou a porta. - Oi! Vocês não teriam nada pra eu comer, certo?

Os cozinheiros a fitaram por um segundo e sem sequer poupar-lhe uma palavra, apontaram para uma cesta de frutas. Ela pegou algumas e sorriu alegremente para os cozinheiros, praticamente cantarolando em seu caminho de volta, com um certo Inu Taichou rindo alto em sua cabeça. "O que e tão engraçado?", perguntou curiosa, mordiscando uma maçã.

_"Eles vão falar de você por anos._ Ate hoje, _so puderam presenciar seres humanos assustados, mas nunca os loucamente felizes. "_

* * *

N/T:

* O titulo remete a "felicidade louca" de Kagome.

** Amanha volto com mais sesskag pra gente ;)


	20. Plans

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Planos**

* * *

Sentou-se na varanda, balançando os pés para la e para ca ao fitar de forma pueril o grande jardim japonês que tinha encontrado no centro do palácio. Era um lugar tranquilo, perfeitamente arrumado e bem cuidado. Ela não achava que Sesshoumaru teria qualquer coisa em nada menos que em perfeita ordem, mas algo tão bonito assim? Talvez fosse a influência de sua mãe. E por falar em pais e mães.

"Então, eu nunca cheguei a te perguntar", disse em pensamento para Saitou, "qual é o seu plano para _ajudar_ Sesshoumaru …".

_"Veja bem, é algo um pouco complexo."_

"Sem falar que tem uma fêmea humana impedindo seus planos."

_"Eh?"_

'Humana ... Sesshoumaru não gosta de humanos ", pensou para ele "ouvir" como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

_"Oh, sim",_ a voz soou um pouco mais oprimida, _"Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas."_

Kagome assentiu para si mesma ", complicando os planos já complexos, é isso que eu estou fazendo aqui!"

_"Hmm"._

"Entaoooo? O que tem em mente que não va me matar no processo? "

_"Eu estava ah, pensando em encontrar uma companheira para ele."_

O cenho do jovem miko plissou.

_"O QUE?!"_

* * *

N/T:

Ok, personas, tai mais um :)

(Tambem um arigatou especial para princesinha rin e babb :)


	21. Nerve

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Nervos**

* * *

_"Eu conheco uma canção que abala os nervos de todo mundo. "_

Kagome estava achando muito difícil não estar em condições de falar com alguém que existia em sua cabeça.

- Abala os nervos de todos.

Ela estava tentando, por dois dias, bloquear a voz do Inu no Taishou; ignorá-lo, cantando várias canções em sua cabeça, cantando _em voz alta,_ e até mesmo pensando nas coisas mais nojentas que pudesse pensar apenas para fazer Saitou calar-se.

_"Todo mundo."_

Mas, claro, Saitou falava constantemente para preencher o silêncio, cantava junto consigo, assim que aprendia as ditas canções, e ria de suas tentativas de manda-lo para longe. Ele era, em essência, uma _criança._

- Eu conheço uma canção de abalar os nervos. - Kagome cantarolou ja cansada, virando um corredor para adentrar o salão.

E esbarrou na forma incansável de Sesshoumaru, que imediatamente lhe enviou uma carranca mortal.

- Se você repetir essa música de novo, Miko, - disse, fitando-a perigosamente. - Este Sesshoumaru vai mostrar _exatamente_ o que deixa um certo alguém com os nervos abalados.

Ela sorriu inocentemente.

* * *

N/T:

Ok, personas, tai mais um :)

TH esta pra vir tmb :)


	22. Faint

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Desmaiar**

* * *

Kagome franziu o cenho para o livro, tentando ver palavras em vez de imprecisão.

Sesshoumaru procurou mantê-la ocupada, em vez de ter de ouvir suas canções que, obviamente, o irritavam para alem da medida, então ele a arrastou para sua biblioteca.

Depois de uma curta turnê que consistia nele mostrando a seção preferida de sua mãe (uma seção que consistia principalmente de livros de romance), e ela simplesmente mergulhando fundo naquele mundo literário.

Saitou resmungara e reclamara, mas depois de perceber que ela estava genuinamente se divertindo, ele se calou muito rapidamente.

Apenas uma hora depois e algo começou a latejar em sua cabeça, bem atrás de seus olhos.

Ela sequer podia _ver_ pelo olho direito.

"Talvez deva ir para a cama."

- Muh, - gemeu em voz alta, esfregando as têmporas.

"Crianca, seria sábio ir descansar agora." Saitou insistiu.

E quando ela estava prestes a dizer-lhe para se calar, uma garra, vindo de lugar nenhum, aproximou-se e moldou-lhe a bochecha.

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para cima somente para ver Sesshoumaru franzindo a testa para si, como se estudando-a.

Seu polegar tocou - _acariciou_ - o local sob seu olho dourado e Kagome não pode deixar de corar suavemente.

- Hn, - suspirou Sesshoumaru depois de um momento. Delicadamente, puxou-a pelo braço, - Va dormir, sacerdotisa.

Ela piscou olhos turvos, observando a face confusa do yokai. Depois de um segundo, balançou a cabeça. - Tudo bem.

E prontamente desmaiou.

* * *

N/T:

Mais outro ;D

** Galerinha, obrigada pelos comments!

*** Um arigatou especial para Amai, Baab, Lady e Dai. Meninas, bjitos enormes pra voces :DD


	23. Progeny

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Descendência**

* * *

Acordara em seu quarto, com a cabeça livre de quaisquer dores e constrangimento para colorir suas bochechas. Ela não podia _acreditar_ que desmaiara na frente de Sesshoumaru! Kagome estivera relutante em enfrentar os dois irmãos, mas quando o fez, ouvira uma notícia surpreendente.

- Sesshoumaru deixou a mansão?

Inuyasha fitou-a com um sorriso de canto. - Sim, ele disse algo sobre ar fresco sem o cheiro de humanos.

Ela franziu o cenho, - Oh.

- Keh. - O hanyou voltou-se para o pedaço de madeira estava esculpindo em pedaços. - Boa viagem pra aquele maldito cretino.

- Você deveria tentar se dar bem com ele, - Kagome o repreendeu. - Ele é sua única família, não é?

- Keh. - O sorriso do hanyou aumentou, enquanto gentilmente bateu com uma garra contra a testa feminina. - Aparentemente não.

Ela fez uma careta, - Tudo bem, então ele é a sua família que ainda esta _viva_.

Inuyasha apenas riu.

_"Então, este é o meu filho mais novo."_ Saitou disse caprichosamente. _"Ele tem os olhos da mães ... bem, exceto pela cor."_

'E tem os orelhas do pai.' brincou Kagome.

"Na _verdade, as minhas nao tinham nada a ver com essas ai."_

Ela sorriu, "Tem certeza de que ele é seu, então?"

"... _Crianca travessa."_

* * *

* Galerinha, arigatouuuuu pelos comments :)

** TH ja esta online ;D

*** Estao curtindo a fic? :)


	24. Qualities

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Qualidades**

* * *

_'Você vai falar comigo agora?'_

Kagome revirou os olhos, desviando o olhar do livro de matemática, determinada a manter-se firme.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar presa nesse palácio flutuante, mas certamente _não_ iria se dar mal em seu próximo teste na escola assim que voltasse para sua Era.

'Estive conversando com você esse tempo todo'.

_'Você estava_ zombando de _mim.'_

"E isso não é falar?'

_'Não se faça de espertinha, crianca,'_ Saitou resmungou.

Ela sorriu, "Então sobre o que quer falar?'

_"Meu filho"._

Ela suspirou e fechou o livro, 'Isso é sobre como arranjar uma namorada pra ele?'

_"Uma companheira, filhote, uma companheira.'_

' Tanto faz. Por que quer arranjar uma companheira pra ele de qualquer maneira? Quero dizer, eu sei que ele é lindo e tudo mais, mas não é exatamente a melhor opaco por ai'.

Saitou riu '_Só um ser humano pensaria assim.'_

"Bem, então me diga o que há de tão especial nele."

_'Ele tem posição social elevada, honra, genes perfeitos e imagino que de um bom pai algum dia.' Quando_ Kagome não respondeu, nem pareceu ter mudado de idéia, Saitou _continuou, 'Sem falar que isso iria… ah, dar uma lição a ele, como você disse uma vez.'_

Ela apertou os lábios, tentando não sorrir, reabrindo o livro em seguida. 'A parte da posição social é um pouco superficial, não acha?'

Ao sinal de aparente progresso, Saitou sorriu.

* * *

N/T: ehehe parece que a Kagome ira ajudar nos planos mirabolantes de Inu Taisho, hein ;D


	25. oops

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

**Ops**

* * *

- Então, quem você tem em mente? - Kagome perguntou a Saitou em voz alta.

Do lado oposto da sala, Inuyasha a fitou com uma expressão confusa, - Eu não tenho ninguém em mente, idiota.

Ela corou brilhantemente e Saitou riu em sua cabeca, - D-desculpe, Inu. Eu estava falando com Saitou-san.

A expressão do hanyou imediatamente tornou-se suspeita. - Alguem em mente para o que?

Seu rubor se aprofundou-se. - N-nada!

Ele se virou para encará-la. - Uh uh, não tente me enganar. O que o meu pai esta fazendo?

Ela apertou os lábios numa linha fina, afastando-se dele com altivez, - Ele não está _fazendo_ nada, apenas continua dentro da minha cabeça. Há algo mais inofensivo que isso?

Inuyasha zombou incrédulo. - Certo, você e meu pai estão planejando alguma coisa.

Quando o hanyou foi embora, Kagome bufou, "Ótimo, agora ele vai ficar me observando."

_"Pense nisso como uma vitoria, criança",_ disse Saitou ainda rindo, _"talvez você possa utiliza-lo como um ajudante."_


	26. Potencials

**Uma Tradução autorizada da antologia de Drabbles "F.I"**

**Classificação etária geral: T/**M (pro futuro)

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **I Agree_

_____**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Inu no Taisho da um presente a seus filhos através da pobre e desavisada Kagome. .:. Fanfic em Drabbles .:.

* * *

**Fatherly Influence**

_Influência Paterna_

**.**

Potenciais

* * *

_"Bem, em resposta à pergunta anterior, minha querida criança, há algumas que eu tinha em mente sim."_ Saitou disse caprichosamente, fazendo a carranca de Kagome aprofundar-se e admirar quão lunático aquilo soava.

Fitou ao redor, certificando-se de que ninguém estava por perto, caso tivesse de falar em voz alta novamente. Ela não queria que Inuyasha soubesse o que Saitou estava planejando.

- Então, quem são elas?

_"Bem, há Toran, da tribo pantera._ _Embora eu tenha matado seu pai, de modo que ela nao seja exatamente a melhor opcao._

Kagome bufou, - Sem falar que ela é uma _gata._ Gatos e os cães não se dao exatamente bem.

"... _Hmm, sim."_

- Então, ela está fora da lista, quem é a próxima?

_"Cerca de um ano antes de eu morrer, ouvi falar que uma princesa havia nascido na tribo dos lobos do norte._ _Ela deve estar na idade de acasalamento agora"._

Kagome revirou os olhos, - Ja pensou em alguém que realmente gostaria de _ser_ a companheira dele?

_"Bem ... não. "_

Um suspiro escapou-lhe. - Claro que não.

* * *

* Curtindo? :)


End file.
